Je T'aime, Mon Amour, I Love You
by DoubleRainbowsOverFlorida
Summary: Matthew doesn't want to go back to school. He'd rather stay in his dorm than have to deal with all the bullying and feeling like he doesn't exist. Everything changes when he sees Gilbert. It's not long before Gilbert and Matthew grow feelings for each other. Will they survive the year together? PruCan, USUK, and other ships. Rated M for sexual themes, depression, swearing, etc.
1. Beautiful

******(((This fanfiction was inspired by my own life experiences.)))**

**I do not own the art and all rights go to PruCanIsAwesome on DeviantART. The name of this beautiful fan art is PruCan Winter Love by PruCanIsAwesome.**

**WARNING: _This fanfic contains sexual themes, swearing, and depression. It is rated M._**

**_-Chapter 1-_**

"Dude, hurry up," Alfred yelled from across the room, "We're going to be late!"

I zipped up my red-colored book bag and put it on my back. I ran towards the old toaster to grab the burnt toast Alfred cooked for me. I took a bite of the toast but, due to its burnt taste, I spit it out. I threw the rest of the toast into the trashcan. _Oh gosh, he's gotten Arthur's culinary skills, _I thought. After doing so I ran towards the door to see my brother Alfred.

"Alfred, do I really have to go?" I asked my brother.

"Of course you have to go, dude! Look, I know high school is annoying and shitty but we have no choice. Besides, it's the first day of the school year, my bro. And there will be people you know like Francis and Arthur and -"

"They never even notice me," I cut him off, "I mean even you don't notice me sometimes."

"Matt, sorry for every time I did that. But could you just go. We're not allowed to skip our first day, anyway. Well, we're not supposed to skip it unless we're sick. After today, you can ditch any time you want. At least that's what I do. Sneaking out of campus. It's actually pretty easy." Alfred said.

I sighed and finally stopped resisting. We both stepped outside of the dormitory building. Alfred took out the rusty key from the pocket of his pants and locked the door. We began walking on the sidewalk towards the middle of the campus where the main building of the school is located. A large, old building build in the 1880s, made out of red bricks with victorian-era decorations around its windows and entrance. It is a huge building, too. The building is five stories tall and has an endless amount of windows. The entrance to the building even looks like a ballroom!

As we approached the school, we saw Arthur and Seychelles talking at the bottom of the steps. Alfred and I overheard them talking, since they were talking very loud but didn't realize it.

"Look, I'm deeply sorry for the way I treated you last year." We heard Arthur say.

"It's ok. I forgive you," Seychelles replied, "Just please don't go around colonizing nations at random out of their will anymore."

"Ok. Oh, and by the way, how did you make that magnificent tea you made me last year?" He asked.

I had only talked to Seychelles once but seen her many times in the hallways in the past, however, I never really grew an attraction to her like some people may think. And, of course, I know Arthur. I tried to wave hello to them but, as usual, they didn't see me waving.

Alfred started to approach Arthur when Seychelles said goodbye to him and left to talk to her room mate, Elizaveta. I was still standing a few feet away from Arthur when Alfred approached him. I didn't move closer to them. I was able to hear them from where I was standing anyway.

Alfred started the conversation, "Yo, du-"

"I didn't raise you to use that slang." Arthur interrupted.

"Fine. Ok. Jeez. Hello. Look, all my shit is in our dorm, right?" Alfred asked.

"Of course, Alfie. I mean you dropped it off last night before you went back to help Matthew unpack." Arthur answered.

Alfred showed a small yet unnoticable smile when Arthur mentioned last night. No one around him noticed except Arthur.

I remembered how worried I was when Alfred was taking so long to come back. After worrying for a while, I started getting suspicious, but then told myself that Alfred and Arthur would never, well, you know. Besides, they've been fighting with each other for years and I have never seen them show any sign of attraction to each other. I mean, I could see Feliciano and Ludwig in a serious relationship, but not Arthur and Alfred. But, of course, I could be wrong. They would be having a secret more-than-friends relationship without me knowing about it. It's possible. Anything's possible, right?

Arthur chuckled a bit, "Yeah. Anyway, does Matthew know who his room mate is, yet?" He asked.

"Nah. The people in charge of the whole room mate thing forgot about Mattie, so they forgot to pair him up with someone. All I know is that they paired him up with a nation rather than a normal human person. He apparently just arrived at the airport an hour ago. I'm assuming it's -"

I was cut off from listening to their conversation when I fell down to the ground after two students tripped me without noticing it. My glasses slid off my face and fell to the floor, too, but they fortunately didn't break. The two students kept walking without realizing that they had tripped me. But it's ok. I'm used to this. I've been dealing with this my whole life. I got up, and went back to listening to the conversation from the same spot I was standing in this entire time.

"Right! I forgot that he was the only nation who wasn't enrolled here last year and that he's starting this year." I heard Arthur say.

Damn it! Why did I have to fall on the moment where I could've actually known who my room mate for the year is?! If only Alfred would stop refusing to tell me who he thinks it is. Ugh, I hate being invisible. And I know I said that I'm used to it but that doesn't mean I can't get frustrated about it. Jeez, not even my own brother and friend noticed that I fell - Wait a second… only nation not enrolled here last year? I didn't know that my room mate would be a new student. Let me think… hmmm… there was a nation who wasn't enrolled here last year? Wait, did I hear correctly? A _nation_? I thought all nations was enrolled here last year. How come I didn't know there was a nation who wasn't here last year? Whoever this nation is, I don't know about him. Well, I don't know about him _yet_. Oh well, At least I'll know who it is after school today.

"Yeah. Well, ok Iggy. I have to go. Bell rings in a few minutes. I guess I'll see you in chemistry class." Alfred said to Arthur, smiling.

"Ok." Arthur said back, also smiling. He then turned around to go up the stairs and into the building.

Alfred turned to me and walked towards me.

"C'mon bro. You have geometry for first period, right?" Alfred said to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Ok than. I think you should go to class by yourself. I have language arts first and my class is on the fourth floor while yours is on the first, so since it's going to take me a while to get to class, I think its better for you to go alone rather than have me go with you," Alfred told me, "you could do that, right?"

"Of course I can!" I said nervously.

"Ok than. See you in lunch dude." He ran towards the building.

I ran up the steps and walked into the building. I was a scared of the possibility of some of the school bullies from last year noticing me, even though people noticing me is not usual. I walked nervously and fast until I finally approached the end of the second hall in the first floor, where my geometry class is. I walked into the class and sat at a seat by the window, the only seat available. I looked around to see who's in my geometry class this year. I recognized the students in the class. Of course, I recognized all the nation students in this class - Kiku, Natalia, Belgium, and Antonio. And I recognized all the human students. I turned to look for who's in back of me and saw this one student who was reading a book on his desk. I was amazed by how he looked. He had light skin along with romantically red eyes and hair that was so blonde that it looked white. He was _beautiful._ Wait. What is this feeling I have. I have never felt an attraction to another boy before.

The bell rang. "Good morning class!" The teacher said as she walked into the class. I turned around to face her.

"Welcome to an exciting new year! Before I begin, let me introduce you to our new student. I'm sure all you nation students know him. His name is Gilbert. He is the nation of Prussia."

_Gilbert. _I've heard that name before, and of course I knew about Prussia, but I have never actually met him. I have never even seen a picture of him. How beautiful he is. _Gilbert, _I thought again, _Gilbert._

"Gilbert could you please stand up for us and give us an introduction." The teacher asked.

"Sure, ma'am." He replied.

His voice. His accent. _I love it all._

"Guten Tag. I'm Gilbert. I don't really have much to say so I'll just state the basic facts. I'm awesome. I'm Ludwig's, or Germany as some of you know him by, brother. I have a bird named Gilbird. I'm awesome. I am the nation of Prussia. I like beer. And I'm awesome." He told the class.

The class started laughing while the teacher just gave a serious look.

"A new class clown I see. Ok then. Sit down please, Gilbert." The teacher said.

_Gilbert. _I couldn't stop saying his name over and over again in my head. He's beautiful in every part of him that I've seen so far, and he makes people laugh. My kind of type. Wait, if he's a new student, and a nation, doesn't that make him the nation Alfred and Arthur were talking about. Doesn't that make him _my_ room mate. Oh gosh. Boy am I glad I didn't skip school today. But, oh my gosh, all these butterflies in my stomach. Despite the butterflies in my stomach, I'm excited. A whole new year with this beautiful student. _Gilbert_, I thought again,_ Gilbert._


	2. Room Mates

_**-Chapter 2-**_

"Where the hell are you going, dude?!" Alfred yelled at me from the top of the steps. He was hanging out with two new students named John and Josh. Brothers who both have brunette hair and tanned skin with grayish-blue eyes. They're both American and both of them were starting their freshman year.

"Dorm! I need to check something!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I could've sworn before I turned around I heard one of the new students say, "Who are you yelling at? There's no one there."

I ran outside. I went to the sidewalk and ran along it towards the boys' dormitory. When I got there, I took out the key and opened the dormitory doors. I ran up the old stairs into the third floor hallway. I ran down the hallway until I got to my dorm in the middle of it. I opened the door and went inside. It didn't take me long until I noticed something.

Suitcases. All of them on top of the once empty bed. I ran towards the suitcases and searched for any proof that it was his. _Gilbert_. The name still repeating again and again in my head. I tried looking for name tags or a Prussian flag or anything. Nothing. I couldn't find anything. Even though I'm mostly certain that he's my new room mate, there's still a possibility that he may not. There's still a possibility that Alfred may have been wrong. Maybe a new nation was born over the summer and enrolled here. Oh gosh. I hope there's not a new nation. At least not now. Please let my room mate be Gilbert. Please.

"It's lunch time." I said to myself. "Maybe I should eat. It'll probably take all this worry off my head."

There's only one thing - I don't want to go to lunch. The lunchroom is basically where most of the bullying take place. There's so many people there at one time that something is bound to happen. Can I skip? Should I? Probably. Maybe if I stay here, my room mate will walk in and I'll know for sure who it is. And I guess I could go down to the toaster downstairs and make myself some toast. And I could probably grab a granola bar as well. I can't go on hungry.

I walked out of the dorm room and ran downstairs. I went to the toaster located in the lobby and put two loaves of bread in it. I looked in the pantry in search of a granola bar or something. I found a bag of mixed nuts and grabbed it. _Aren't we allowed to keep snacks in our dorms?_ I thought. I grabbed a few bags of mixed nuts, chips, and some fruits and put it in my book bag. After doing this, I walked to the toaster to get my toast and soon spread butter on both loaves. When I finished, I grabbed napkins. That's when I notice someone walk in. Gilbert.

I looked at him as he looked around the lobby. _I wonder what the rest of him looks like. Maybe I could find out_, I thought. _No stop. You don't even know him. You haven't even talked to him. Don't just give away your v-card like that, _I thought to myself again. I was about to leave and head to my dorm when he approached me.

"Hey," he said, "Aren't you in my geometry class?"

He noticed me in that class! He noticed me! My heart is racing against itself. My stomach has become a butterfly garden in the Spring. Oh gosh.

"Y-Yeah." I answered.

"Matthew, right?" He asked.

He knows my name. He knows my name! I've never had such a crush on someone like this before.

"Y-Yes." I answered.

He let out this laugh that I instantly fell in love with. "Nice to meet you. I think you're my room mate. Third floor, middle of the hall, right?"

Oh gosh. There was no need to worry. We're room mates. We're spending the year at this shitty school together.

"Yeah. Are you coming up?" I asked.

"Yeah. I need help unpacking. It's going to take forever." He answered.

"I could help you unpack." I offered.

We walked back to our dorm. When we got inside, we walked towards the suitcases. I unzipped one of the suitcases when I saw blue underwear with yellow birds printed all over it. I let out a small giggle. I don't think he noticed, because if he did, like most boys would, he would probably react with a "what the fuck, dude?!" I took out the clothes, folded them since they all looked like they were thrown in there, and put them in the drawer.

"So you're Canada, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I'm also Alfred's, or America's, brother." I replied.

"Yeah, I know him. We've hung out a few times." He said. "What I heard is that many people hardly ever notice you. That you're kind of invisible or something. Either that or they confuse you with Alfred."

I sighed. "Yeah. That's true."

"Not around me it isn't. I noticed you from the moment you walked into class this morning. I don't understand why so many people say you're like a ghost or something. You're just like anyone else, except for the fact that you, we, are both nations. But you still look and talk like any other human being on this planet."

He noticed me! I'm not invisible for a change! Inside me, every part of me was celebrating this moment. Someone, and someone I liked, noticed me! And his words. I've never felt more comforting words in my life.

"Y-You did? Oh gosh, thank you! I've never heard anything like that in my entire life!" I told him, smiling.

"Of course I did." He chuckled a little bit.

We talked the whole time after that. We got so distracted by our conversations that we forgot all about the suitcases! I can't believe I'm actually talking to someone I like. Someone I love, as I should say. I've never gotten this close to any of my crushes before.

He realized the amount of time we spent talking and had to leave to talk to a teacher before class started.

We left the dormitory together and walked towards the gym where he needed to talk to one of his P.E. coaches.

"I'll see you later!" I said.

"Ok!" He said back.

He left and walked through the gym doors. I watched him leave and was smiling. But suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It forced me to turn around and than I felt a punch in my stomach. The pain forced me to fall to the ground. I looked up to see who did this and saw the face of Brad Myers. A buff human student, with light skin, grey eyes, and blonde hair. He was standing there with his two little slaves, Jack Fisher, a human student a little shorter than Brad with dark black hair, brown eyes and light skin, and Adam Rodriguez, another human student taller than Brad and sometimes gets teased by him as well, with dark brunette hair, green eyes, and medium skin.

"Look, guys. A little Canadian ghost." Brad said.

"Could you just leave me alone?! You've been doing this since I started coming to school here. It's getting old!" I told him.

"Did you hear something? Maybe it was just the wind." Brad said. Brad and Jack started laughing while Adam let out a fake laugh. Brad kicked me in the hip and than began to walk away with Jack. Adam left a second or two after Brad and Jack. I noticed that Adam didn't look very fond of what Brad just did to me.

I got up and put both my hands on my stomach. The punch was so painful, and now I felt sick. I ran to the nearby bathroom and stayed there for a few minutes just in case I needed to throw up. After four or five minutes, I started feeling better. I checked the time and realized that there was only three minutes until class started.

I started running towards the visual arts building, where my next class was located - photography. I was lucky that this building had only one floor and two halls and was close to the gym, so it didn't take long to get there. I got there a minute before the bell rang. I looked around and saw Kiku, so I sat next to him. I noticed I have a lot of classes with him this year.

"Good Afternoon." He said.

"Hi Kiku." I replied.

I just dealt with another useless bullying incident just a few minutes ago, but that wasn't the thing that was on my mind. Gilbert was still on my mind. The _only _thing on my mind. What he said about him noticing me. I have never heard anyone say that to me before in my entire life. I'm not invisible to someone for change. Oh, I love him! Could he be the one?


End file.
